NCIS Ammazzalorso
by I-Married-My-Fandoms
Summary: Kath is suspected of killing her husband. Can she prove her innocence?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Remember my story Dr Mokuba? Well this is a continuation from that with Kath and Aaron but in the NCIS world! I do not own the NCIS characters, just the people I make up. I had to do this for a Forensics project and hope it gets me extra credit. This I wrote out in one sitting and is 21 pages but I will be posting it in mini chapters. Some may be short, others longer but please just bare with me it'll ll be out at once. Comment and enjoy please~**

Kath sat at her desk in her office, clacking away at her computer. Her cell phone suddenly started playing the song "Augen Auf" by Oomph, a German industrial band that she had started liking when she was about 18. For those of you who remember Kath, it's been about seven years. She had let her short blond hair grow out and now kept it in a bun on the back of her head, her bangs reached about half way down her face with the hair on the top of her head layered short so she could spike when she felt like it. She still wore those same black, squared glasses but the 18 year old had grown into a very beautiful 25 year old who was now married. She smiled and reached into her pocket then pulled out her phone. Only two people had that ring tone, one was her best friend Becky, who never really called her, preferring to speak though live-time chat rooms, and the other was her husband, Aaron Ammazzalorso. She flipped the phone open and pretended to be professional about it.

"Evans." Came her simple reply to opening the phone.

"You know I hate it when you answer the phone like that… and don't think you can fool me into thinking you don't know who this is." Kath could practically feel the smile in her husband's voice. She gave out a small laugh and smiled as well.

"Hey honey. Did you just get into port?"

"Yeah we just pulled up. Listen, I'm going to be home tonight but my friend said they were having a small party at the Banque, mind if I go real quick then come home? I promise I won't be too long." Kath smiled, the Banque was a country western bar that Aaron liked to go to for a few beers and dancing.

"That's fine, just try and be in before 3 this time? Oh, and when you get back there's something we need to talk about, okay?" she could hear him chuckle.

"Okay baby, well I have to go, my CO's coming around. I'll talk to you later, I love you." Kath smiled fondly. No matter how much older Aaron got he still was a hopeless romantic and a total sap.

"I love you too. Bye." They both hung up and Kath put her phone down, going back to work. She needed to type up this report and hand it into her Director before the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva David [pronounced DAH-veed], Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee were sitting at their desks.

"Probe… mind telling me what in the hell you're doing?" DiNozzo asked McGee, his junior officer. McGee was currently trying to bend a paperclip into an odd fashion.

"Well," came McGee's voice as he continued to concentrate "I've been thinking recently… each time I've had to break into a house, it was different with each person I did it with… and out of all the different times, I'd have to say I liked Gibbs' way of entering most." McGee just continued to move the paperclip around, it started looking like a lock picking tool now though.

"You mean picking the lock?" Ziva asked, looking over a file on her desk.

"Well yeah, Gibbs did it and it didn't look too hard… so I just thought…" McGee started.

"If you're going to be breaking into any houses McGee, make sure it's not while on the job." Gibbs walked into the circle of desks, reaching over and grabbing his jacket and gun. The rest of his team immediately noticed they were rolling.

"Yes Boss." McGee replied, throwing down his paperclip in favor of his gun and coat.

"What happened Boss?" Tony asked.

"A Petty Officer was killed at a bar… the main suspect is his wife." The team looked at each other shortly before quickly following Gibbs into the elevator.

They arrived at the scene of the crime in record time considering that their destination was in Norfolk VA. Gibbs walked into the back of the bar and looked around. The body was of a man in his late 20's with short red hair. His ID read Petty Officer 1st Class Ammazzalorso, Aaron. Gibbs started taking pictures while Tony did a sketch, Ziva went around contacting anyone who might have seen anything and McGee was following around Gibbs.

"What do you think happened Boss?" Gibbs stood and looked at the body. The clothes were torn to shreds and he was cut up pretty badly. There also seemed to be some semen that was evident along the man's inner thighs. It wasn't a pretty sight to say the least. There were cuts all along his body, his stomach had been cut straight in half and it appeared as if his face had been shaved clean off. Not but three feet from the body lay a bloody kitchen looking knife. Gibbs quickly took another few photo's of it before bagging it in an evidence bag.

"Someone was out to get him McGee." Ducky walked up with Palmer.

"Mind if I have a go?" he asked, not really bothering to wait for an answer from Gibbs. He kneeled down next to the bloodied man and pulled out a thermometer, inserting it into the skin and then taking a liver probe, to test how cold his body was. "Hmm, doesn't seem more than eight or nine hours ago, approximately 0200 to 0300. Cause of death may just be the hole in his stomach, but because of the damage around here," Ducky pointed to the bruising on the man's neck. "It may just be asphyxiation." Palmer went and got the gurney to take the body out. Ziva and Tony came back over with news.

"Apparently he was a regular here when he wasn't out to sea. Always just had a few beers, danced with his friends, then he left." Ziva stated, putting her pen and her pad into the inside pocket of her jacket.

"He never really came with a woman, but if he did it was only with this one. She hadn't been coming lately because Azmo, as they liked to call him around here, was out on a four month deployment. He just got back last night." Tony stated next, looking down at his notes. "Apparently, the woman's name is Kathryn Evans; they're married and have been for the past four years. No children and they live locally in Norfolk. I've also gotten their home address and the bar tender says he knows where she works right now so I have that too." Gibbs nodded.

"Bring her in." Was his cold reply as he watched Ducky and Palmer drive the sailor off on their cart.

"Just like that Boss?" McGee asked.

"Yeah McGee… just like that. He's got blond hair on the front of his uniform… and his wedding ring was still there." Gibbs walked off and the others followed. They were off to get their first suspect.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby was down in her lab, death metal playing in the background. She had just gotten a call from Gibbs that a new case was coming and when Ducky got back, she would be having a lot of fun getting all the DNA off of the massacred victim. So it was a challenge? Abby liked challenges.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Gibbs were in the car that was parked outside the small store in down town Norfolk. According to Tony's information, this is where the woman by the name of Kathryn Evans worked. It was a quaint little fruit store called Edible Arrangements. Apparently they cut fruit and put it in containers so that they looked like bouquets of flowers. Ziva and McGee were told to take all the evidence back to the lab so that Abby could have all the fun she wanted. Gibbs exited the car and Tony followed, they had their hands resting on their guns. As soon as they entered the small store, a bell went off. There was movement from the back of the store and a woman, somewhere in her early twenties came to the front of the store.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a professional tone.

"Is Kathryn Evans here?" Gibbs asked as he gave a look to Tony, who just nodded and moved towards the door to the back room. The woman smiled and then went back into the back.

"Kath, you have visitors. Two men." Kath looked up from where she was, wearing a blue apron that had "Edible Arrangements" written on the front and her long sleeves pushed up, hands practically sitting in the chocolate pot while she dipped fruit. She blinked. Two men? Who were they and why were they here? She quickly took her gloves off after putting the chocolate pot back down and shed her apron. Then, fixing her hair, she walked up front, trying to be as perfectly professional as possible.

"I'm Kathryn Evans-Ammazzalorso, can I help you two?" her voice was very professional and stoic with a hint of a smile on her face. Gibbs immediately went over and grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her back and locking them up with cuffs.

"Kathryn Evans, you are under arrest for the murder of Aaron Ammazzalorso—" at this news Kath's eyes widened far wider then someone's eyes should have been able to widen and her face went impossibly pale. "—you have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights as I have spoken them to you?" Kath just nodded and looked at him; her face had gone eerily emotionless. Gibbs took her outside to his car but she stopped walking almost three quarters of the way there.

"I need to bring my car with me… please… you or your other agent can ride with me but I just need to drive my car there." Gibbs looked at her and saw the desperate need in her face. He decided that despite protocol, he was going to let her drive. He ordered Tony to go with her as he got into his own car and sped off. If she needed directions, Tony could give them to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kath stood there for a moment with Tony by her side, and then headed over to her very old, very big red Ford Explorer. Tony looked it up and down.

"How old is this thing?" he asked, looking it up and down skeptically. Kath just looked at him for a moment, then back over her shoulder to her still handcuffed hands. She looked down at them a moment more, took two steps away from her car and then proceeded to bring her hands down and jump over them, her still cuffed hands now in front of her.

"Just over 20 I believe." Finally came her reply as she reached down into her pocket and pulled out the keys, unlocking her door, getting in and then unlocking Tony's side of the car. He climbed into the huge truck and got his seat belt on. Kath managed to get hers on and still have the cuffs attached.

"I can unattach those if you want…" Tony looked a little scared at the fact that a woman was going to be driving for three hours, with him in the car, with a pair of handcuffs on.

"They're fine, don't worry about them." She seemed just fine as she started the car, fixed the radio station and then shifted gears and drove away. The ride was pretty quiet except for the occasional time Kath would sing along with a song she knew.


	6. Chapter 6

They finally pulled into the NCIS headquarters and got out of the car, Kath then locked the car and put the keys back in her pocket, then jumped again and had her hands behind her back just in time for Gibbs to walk up and look at the pair. He walked over to Kath and pulled her into the office and immediately down to one of the investigation rooms. He left her there while he went and talked to his team down in Abby's lab.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ya got anything for me Abbs?" Gibbs asked, placing an extra MEGA large CafPow on the counter in front of the Goth girl. Abby smiled a bit and nodded, leading them over to a large screen with lots of information on it.

"It seems that the semen was his and there are small trace amounts of female execration as well. That and that all the blood wasn't his. He had some under his fingernails so it seemed that he put up a struggle. Also, the hair that you found is a match to the excess blood and the vaginal execrations. I'll have a positive ID when you give me something to put it against." Gibbs nodded then followed Abby back over to her computer.

"Anything else?" he asked skeptically.

"Of course oh great one." Abby smiled at him and brought up a picture. It seemed to be a bunch of cut marks. "These are from the knife that was used on the skin and the clothes. Apparently, the murderer didn't bother to switch out knives. They both seem to be from a single knife which comes from a kitchen knife set. This mark here," to which she pointed at a small repeating mark on the screen in the fabric and in the skin, "is a small knick in each and every knife they put out into the line so that no one can steal their knives. It comes from the J.A. Henckels International Everedge 13-Piece Knife. They're only about 50 bucks on . Pretty good knife set as well." She then moved and grabbed a plastic bag, holding a bloodied knife in it. "There is also a partial right thumb print on the handle that I'm running through AFIS. There aren't any hits so far but I know its gunna hit soon. McGee also informed me of something very interesting about our suspect. She has cameras installed all over her house, so after looking through it, I'll definitely be able to tell if she was there or not during the time of the murder." Gibbs nodded and left. "But wait!" Abby called out right before Gibbs walked out of the room. "There are also cameras that we got the recordings from at the bar… so we'll also be able to tell if she was there or not as well." Gibbs nodded and then left to go up to the interrogation room.


	8. Chapter 8

Kath was sitting in the interrogation room, her hands folded on the table and looking down towards her lap. She couldn't believe what they had told her. Aaron was dead? Her husband was dead? She wanted to cry out, throw her hands to cover her face and scream, but she held back, not even shedding a tear. Her hands moved from where they were placed on the table to drop into her lap, resting over her stomach. By just looking at her, you couldn't tell, but she was four months pregnant with twins. Who would do this to her husband? Why would they take the twins father away from them? Suddenly Gibbs burst into the room. Kath didn't even move, just continued to stare down at the table.

"We know it was you," came his cold voice as he sat down. Kath just continued sitting there with no emotions on her face. Tony and Ziva were in the opposing room, watching as their boss interrogated the newest criminal. Ducky had come and gotten the tests that they needed to tell if the blood was hers or not just a few moments earlier, along with the fingerprints. Abby should be able to match them together very shortly. Kath looked up at Gibbs for a moment.

"I didn't kill my husband Special Agent Gibbs. I was at my home all last night." She went into exactly what had happened to her. "I got a call from him while I was in my office at about 8 last night. He told me that after just getting back from a 4 month deployment, he wanted to go out with his friends and party some. I told him that was fine and to get back before three am, as is his usual return time. I also told him that when he got home that we needed to talk about something. At 10 I went to bed and then awoke at 5 the next morning. Aaron wasn't home so I figured that he had gotten wasted again and decided to stay at a friend's instead of driving home and risking getting into an accident. He's also done this on many occasions. I went to work and was there by 7 as per usual and then at around 10:30 you came and apprehended me, accusing me of murdering my husband when you have no real proof. Do you Special Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs looked at her for a moment. This woman had to do something other than work in a fruit store. She was far too well spoken and knew far too much about giving an alibi with excellent detail. She must have a law enforcement job as well or watch far too many cop shows. Tony had noticed this as well and commented to Ziva what Gibbs had been thinking. Gibbs suddenly got a txt message from McGee, confirming that Kath had been at the bar last night and it was captured on the security cameras. Also that it was very graphic, like it was made to be displayed. Gibbs then put his phone away.

"But we do have proof Mrs. Ammazzalorso. We have video of you having sex with and then killing your husband on the security camera from the bar." Kath's facial expression still didn't change.

"It wasn't me." Was her only comment to this. Gibbs slammed his hands down on the table and practically yelled, not believing her.

"We know you did it! We have proof! Videos are hard to fight in the court of law Mrs. Ammazzalorso and we will certainly be using this one to prove your guilt."

"I. Did. Not. Do. It." Came her slow, drawn out answer, as if she was trying to speak to a five year old and make them understand. Abby suddenly burst into the room.

"It wasn't her!" Gibbs looked up shocked. Abby knew not to disturb him during an interrogation!

"This is not the best time Abby." Still, he stood and walked over to the door to have a small, private conversation with the gothic girl. Abby rolled her eyes and held up a piece of paper with a print out of the thumb prints. The one on the left was the sample and the one on the right was Kath's. They didn't match… they didn't even look alike. "What's this about Abbs?"

"There's another paper you need to see Gibbs." She then held up another piece of paper with Kath's picture on it… and the ID for all NCIS Special Agents. Kathryn Marie Evans-Ammazzalorso was an NCIS field agent for the Norfolk base. "But there's another reason you can believe it wasn't her… I know her Gibbs, we went to a forensics conference together a few years ago and she's been my pen-pal ever since. I can't believe that I didn't realize it before when you brought in the ID card for the 1st Class Petty Officer… I always just thought of him as Aaron, and Kath doesn't go by her married name most of the time since it's so long. She couldn't have done this Gibbs… she wouldn't kill Aaron." Gibbs looked back into the room to see Kath watching them with calculating eyes, as if she could tell everything they were saying from where she was sitting.

"That doesn't explain the video McGee just told me about. It was her. There's no denying that Abby." Abby nodded but then started speaking in a very fast voice.

"But she was on the other video too! She has cameras all over the house, even in her bedroom and she has them outside too! I saw her finish in her office and then go get changed and go to bed! She didn't even move for a whole seven hours! She couldn't have done it!" Kath looked over again at them. She could hear them perfectly. She was on two videos? She got a sinking feeling in her gut and new instantly that she had to call her mother and confirm something.

"May I make a phone call?" She asked, diverting their attention from one another to her. Abby pushed past Gibbs and burst into the room, then hugged Kath and apologized for her loss. Kath hugged her back with a nod, but then asked for a phone call again. They had confiscated her phone so she couldn't use it. Gibbs handed her his phone and she quickly dialed the 10 digit number with a 609 area code. Her mother picked up on the fourth ring.

"Evans family, this is Kathy speaking, how can I help you?" Kath choked a bit at hearing her mother's voice. They hadn't been talking recently and she was glad that she could hear her mother in a nice manner.

"Mom, it's me." Kathy recognized the voice and was worried. Why would her daughter be calling her from a unrecognizable phone number?

"Kath? Kath what happened? Is everything okay?" Kathy's voice shown through with worry for her only daughter.

"Mom… do I have a twin sister? Please, for once in your goddamned life answer me truthfully mom because I don't want to hear another lie and right now you'd be killing me if you lied." Kathy's voice stalled in her throat. How had Kath found out?

"Yes." Came Kathy's small voiced reply. "We had to give her up at birth because of some medical complications… her name was Melissa Rose. But she died a few months after you were both born… that's what they told us." Kath sighed and frowned. She knew something like this would happen to her one day… and her bad luck made it true.

"She's not dead… and I think she tried to frame me for something." Kathy's questions started flying a mile a minute but Kath ignored her and hung the phone up on her, handing it back to Gibbs. "I have a twin sister… identical. That will account for the same DNA with the blood tests and the presence of another 'me' at the bar. The finger prints will not match though because that is the only difference between identical twins." Gibbs looked at Abby and she seemed to agree with this. Tony and Ziva stared through the glass at the three people in the other room in amazement.

"She has a sister?" Tony murmured to himself, but Ziva heard him.

"Yes Tony… one that killed her husband."

"Oh… right…" came Tony's smart reply. Kath looked up at them for a moment, practically staring at them through the two way mirror. Ziva just stood there but Tony got the creeps. It was like she could see them! That had to be the first time that Tony had ever gotten the creeps from having a beautiful woman stare at him.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Kath's voice sounded a bit weak, her hands were resting over her stomach again as she continued to look down at the table before her. "There's something that I need to inform you of as well…" Gibbs looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't seem to continue he grew a bit impatient.

"Well? What is it?" his voice was a bit annoyed as he looked at her. Her head was down with her bangs covering her eyes. After a moment more of her silence, he noticed that her shoulders were shaking. Abby seemed to notice just as soon as Gibbs had so she went and hugged her friend.

"Kath? What's wrong?" Abbs had stood behind Kath, her black leather covered wrists coming around the other woman's shoulders and resting over her collar bones. Kath's voice was a whisper when she spoke next. Not loud enough to be heard from the other room, just loud enough to be heard by the gothic girl and the aging man.

"I'm four months pregnant. With twins." Abby gave a loud gasp and Gibbs just stared at her in shock. No wonder that they had found her working in a fruit store and not at Norfolk NCIS headquarters. After three months of pregnancy, you were forced to go onto maternity leave, otherwise the job may get too rough and the baby, or in Kath's case, babies, could be damaged and lost.

"Oh my God Kath, I'm so sorry… this is just… did… did he know?" Kath just shook her head 'no' quickly and tried to hide a low sob. Tears now fell from her eyes as she bit into her lower lip that was now trembling. Kath's shoulders were shaking and Abby placed reassuring hands on them, trying to calm her down. Gibbs growled a 'damnit' under his breath before practically rushing from the interrogation room and back upstairs to his desk. Ziva and Tony were practically on his heals as he came back upstairs, McGee was already sitting at his desk.

"Did she confess Boss?" McGee asked, only knowing about the tape he had located and nothing more.

"No, because she didn't do it." McGee looked a bit confused at the reply from his boss. Tony came up and whispered into McGee's ear.

"Apparently, she has a twin sister… and she's an NCIS agent as well." McGee looked a bit shocked to hear the last part.

"And," came Gibbs' voice as he started looking for something in his desk. "She's four months pregnant."

"What!?" came all three of the team members said in unison.

"She's pregnant? Well she certainly doesn't show it." Came Tony's voice. Gibbs looked up with the 'evil Gibbs glare' that could scare nearly anyone and the three instantly came to attention.

"I'll put a BOLO out for the twin sister." Was McGee's quick voice. Tony went and grabbed his gun.

"I'll see if I can find anything from the bar." But Gibbs held up a hand at this.

"Let Ziva do that, DiNozzo, you're with me." Gibbs had grabbed his gun and his keys. "We're going to check out the house and his ship."Tony nodded a bit and was about to reply.

"You would have a better chance with me there Special Agent Gibbs." Kath had come up to the main level and was standing there with Abby. She had her cell phone back along with her keys and her coat. There was no evidence that she had been crying, or even upset.

"You can't work this case." Came his deep voice.

"I know," she nodded at him "but you can get into my house with my keys and they know me on their ship. I've stayed there from time to time as their NCIS agent afloat. I can't officially work the case because I'm too close… but I can help. I want to find the bitch that killed my husband. I understand that she must be arrested and that I can't beat the shit out of her like I would like to… but I can stand with that so long as she get's the chair. And please, call me Kath. I don't accept being called Mrs. Evans or Mrs. Ammazzalorso. Please Special Agent Gibbs, I just want to help." Gibbs sighed and was going to answer when the phone on his desk started ringing. He picked it up.

"Gibbs." Was the curt greeting.

"My office, now." Came the dark voice of Director Vance.

"Be right there." Was the even quicker reply from Gibbs. He had been expecting this to happen. Vance sometimes decided to oversee his cases… and he had had a feeling that this would be one of them. Gibbs tossed his keys to Tony. "Start the car up… and you," he pointed to Kath. "I don't want to hear a word." Kath nodded as she followed Tony to the elevator and to the garage. Gibbs went up the stairs and entered the Director's office. "You wanted to see me?" he asked in a fairly friendly type, which was very unlike him.

"You didn't know she was an NCIS agent?" Vance practically hollered at Gibbs.

"She was working at a small store. The only reason we didn't know was because we just picked her up and didn't do an initial background check. She wasn't and isn't working at NCIS currently because she just so happens to be four months pregnant. It wasn't her Leon. She has a twin sister, identical. We've got a BOLO out for her right now."

"How could you not to an initial background check!? You're losing your touch Jethro! If you're not careful, you might just lose your job on this one." Gibbs gave him a pointed look for a moment.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Leon." Gibbs just turned and walked out of the office.


	9. Chapter 9

Kath and Tony were waiting in the car for Gibbs. Kath sat in the back, her seatbelt already buckled and she seemed very quiet. Tony looked at her through the rearview mirror from where he sat in the passenger's seat.

"You okay?" he asked. He knew that flirting with the gorgeous woman would be a bad idea. She looked up at him from where she sat, looking at him through the rearview rather than at him directly so he wouldn't have to look back at her.

"I've been through this before." Came her quiet reply. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You had your twin sister kill your husband?" she gave a small smile at this but it was sad.

"No, I mean losing someone close to me… almost all of my family is gone now. When I was seven, my mother got pregnant and then two days before my baby brother, Sean Michael, was born, she lost him due to a doctor's error. After that, people close to me kept dying. My grandfather, my grandmother, my great aunt, one of my father's friends, my great uncle. When I was nineteen, my dad died of non-alcoholic sucrose of the liver. Six months later my older brother and his wife were killed in a car accident. My oldest younger brother was drinking with some friends and someone slipped him some PCP and he ODed on it. My middle younger brother was in a police training program and got shot in a drive by. My youngest brother fell down a flight of stairs and broke his neck. My mother is slowly dying and a bitter old woman. She's been diagnosed with breast cancer and isn't expected to live much longer. And now Aaron's been taken from me. I'm far too used to grief for someone of my age. I just know how to deal by now." Tony was shocked by her revelation. He couldn't believe this woman had lost so many.

"How old are you?" he had forgotten to ask her. She gave another small, sad smile.

"I just turned 25 this past August on the 16th. Aaron was two and a half years older than me. He'd been in love with me since the first time he'd seen me, which just happened to be gym class my freshman year and his senior one. Things were tough for us because I was 14 and he was 18 so I couldn't date him till I had just graduated from high school." Tony nodded a bit. He had dated women that were younger and knew the difficult problem of being of consenting age. Just as Tony was about to ask another question, Gibbs came and got into the car, closing the door behind him and taking off faster than one could manage to blink. He took off first for the ship that Petty Officer 1st Class Aaron Ammazzalorso was stationed. The USS Bataan.


	10. Chapter 10

They arrived at the ship in just over three hours. Kath had drifted into a small doze in the back seat since Gibbs still hadn't fixed the radio in his car and Tony didn't dare talk in case he wake her. They pulled to a stop and Kath instantly woke up.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Tony looked to his watch.

"Just about six. Why?" he looked back at her as they all climbed out of the car. Kath then reached into a bag that she had been carrying with her the whole time and pulled out a pill case and a bottle of water.

"I need to take my medications. I really should have taken them about two hours ago but it's not that bad." She then opened one of the lids to the pill case, along with the bottle of water, poured what seemed to be about 10 to 15 pills into her mouth, took a small sip of water, and swallowed. Tony and Gibbs both grimaced. Gibbs could get down three pills but Tony had trouble taking one or two at a time. They walked towards the ship and the two men standing guard. They instantly recognized Kath but not the other two men.

"NCIS, we're here to talk to the crew about a Petty Officer's death." Came Gibbs' voice as soon as they looked at them. Kath pulled out her ID as well just to show them, even if they did know her, and Tony pulled his out as well. They nodded and let them onto the ship, leading them off towards the CO office.

The CO was a fairly young woman by the name of Carla Gail. She was in her early thirties and had been commanding the ship for just over a year now. She was fairly surprised when a knock came to her door and she saw the wife of her best mechanic standing at the door with two other official looking men.

"Special Agent Evans. It's good to see you again. I see you brought along friends. Is there something I can help you with? I thought your husband returned home last night." Kath looked away a bit and Gibbs stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"Commander Gail, I'm Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent DiNozzo. Unfortunately, we're here for the specific reason to speak to you about Petty Officer Ammazzalorso. He was killed last night between 0200 and 0300 at a local bar." Carla looked shocked and quickly looked over to Kath. Kath just continued to look down, a bit saddened.

"I'm very sad to hear this. What can I help you with Agent Gibbs? Anything you need to know I'll be sure to find out if I don't know already." Gibbs nodded.

"I have a very important question that you will need to talk to your crew about. Has Agent Evans been on the ship today before now? It's very urgent. We need to know if she has been here without word going around. We may have someone posing as her." Carla looked a bit shocked at this.

"Of course… you're free to search about the ship. Kath… you should stay here." Carla and Kath had become quick friends when she had stayed on the ship for a few weeks not but six months ago. Kath looked a bit disappointed but understood. If her twin sister Melissa was somewhere on the ship playing as her, then it would be bad to see each other on the ship. Gibbs nodded and was directed first to Azmo's shop. He and Tony entered and looked around. Petty Officer second class Chris Hanson was there and looked up as the two men entered the shop he shared with Azmo.

"Can I help you?" Hanson asked, putting down the wrench he was holding and wiping his hands off on a rag. Gibbs and Tony both flipped open their badges.

"Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent DiNozzo. Have you seen Special Agent Kathryn Evans around here recently?" Gibbs' gut was telling him something was wrong. He just knew it. It was very rare to solve a case in such a short amount of time but he could feel something was about to happen. Tony could feel it too as his hand rested against his firearm.

"Yeah… she's up in the loft." Hanson said, looking a bit confused. "She just stopped by to pick up some of Azmo's things. She's right up there." Hanson then pointed to a ladder against the far edge of the wall that led to a small room above the shop they were in. Gibbs pulled out his gun and slowly climbed the ladder. As soon as he was clear of the opening he drew his weapon. Sitting on the floor of the small loft was what appeared to be Kath, but there were some small differences.

"Freeze! Federal agent!" Gibbs had climbed fully up into the loft, Tony stayed down below with his gun drawn. Melissa looked up from where she sat, holding a bunch of photo's in her hands. She was frowning but her face otherwise was completely stoic. "Melissa Rose Evans you are under arrest for the murder of Petty Officer First Class Aaron Ammazzalorso." Gibbs then read her her rights and cuffed her, taking her down the stairs and out of the small mechanics shop. The suspect was then led back to the Commander's office where Kath was waiting with Carla. Kath glared at her twin as she was brought into the room and Carla was amazed at the likeness of the two sisters. Kath had filled Carla in during the time that Gibbs and Tony were off arresting her and was fairly surprised that the twins looked alike even being identical, they sometimes look different when they grow up, especially apart.

"You took my life…" came Melissa's voice, a dark, gravely sound compared next to Kath's melodic alto.

"I took nothing from you! You think I had the life you want? Huh? You didn't know we had a brother who died when we were seven, or that every person in our family practically died after that. I was teased and tormented and never had any friends and mom treated me like crap and you think you had the bad life? Well let me tell you you're wrong!" Kath looked ready to cry, her face red and angry. Melissa looked shocked at this revelation but still determined. She spat at her sisters face before Gibbs dragged her away to the car. Tony gave a small, sad smile towards Kath.

"At least this is over, right?" Kath nodded a bit.

"I bet there's a lot different between us that she didn't realize."

"What do you mean?" Came Tony's quick question.

"My tattoo's… I bet she doesn't have them. They're too hard to henna and replicate. And you guys have video of her without her shirt on right? Then there's a big one she probably missed." Kath then unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, revealing a black kami underneath, and then turned around. Across her back was the word "Spirit" in cursive writing. It was a fairly large and discerning tattoo, and Tony had glimpsed the video of the bar and the woman there did not have a tattoo on her back. Kath's was, just from looking at it, a fairly old tattoo. Tony smiled a bit.

"Just more proof it wasn't you. We'll need your testimony when it comes to the court case." Kath nodded a bit.

"I am an NCIS agent as well Tony. I know what to do." Tony smiled a bit before leaving her with his number and heading back to the car with Gibbs. It was going to be a very long drive home.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please remember to comment this! I doubt there will be another one after this, but there may be one for in between with some of the characters (my family) who I killed in there. Remember, comment please!**

**Kijo Kurosaki~**


End file.
